We're All Puppets
by lokiyan
Summary: Blair pulls a successful heist because it's been a while - set after 3.06. Obviously AU after that. Serena/Blair friendship. Chuck/Blair make up.


A/N: I hate the GG writers. I really do. Stop leaving things in the *)(#$ air. My way of tying up two storylines. Let me know what you guys think!

We're All Puppets

He couldn't blame her.

Chuck was still doing his stupid disappointed-father-silent-treatment and she's not going to sit there like a wounded puppy and sniff his ass until he spares her a minute of the day.

So what she was doing? Stupid, yes. But he couldn't blame her.

The sun was hot on her skin, a sweet reprieve from the cold wind that had picked up in the city last week. She lounged by the pool, long legs crossed at the ankles, midriff exposed in a red and white bikini. Large dark glasses covered her eyes as the red covered her lips. She was the very picture of old hollywood sexuality. It wouldn't take long at all.

"I'm sorry, I usually don't do this, but I couldn't help but notice you."

She tilted her head up to acknowledge the blonde in front of her. At least he wasn't a troll. Far from it, actually.

"Oh? And what did you notice about me, exactly?" She felt his eyes on her and lifted her chin higher still.

"Your... confidence, shall we say?"

She granted him a wry smile. "Good answer."

"You wouldn't happen to have time tonight for dinner with a fellow American, would you?"

She made a show of ripping off her sunglasses and holding a tip of it between her teeth like she'd seen in the movies. The anonymity granted her courage and it became time for her to give him the once over. "I suppose I could spare an hour or so. I'll meet you in the lobby at six?"

He flashed her a familiar smile, boyish with dimples and blue shining eyes. "I'm eternally grateful. Now, should I push my luck and ask you for your name?"

She stood and leaned in close, her lips just brushing his ear. "You'll find out tonight." And she walked away, hips swaying and never once looking back.

She had the bastard now.

***

"You... really are something else." He held her waist lightly when they were in front of her door.

She flashed him a precocious grin that simply said, _I know_. "Do you want to come in for... coffee?"

He smiled like Christmas, New Years, and his birthday all came early. "I was really hoping you'd ask."

"I'll take that as a yes."

She let him sit on the couch to stew for a while as she took off her pearls and put them back in the pre-packed suitcase. From that, she grabbed her... props. "So do I get a name now?" He sounded hopeful as she reappeared, her hands behind her back.

"Hm, you'll have to earn it." She sat close to him, her lips a breath away from his. "You'll have to be a _really_ good boy."

She kissed him then, and using the moment of distraction, cuffed his wrists together. She was sure she heard a chuckle. "I'm not that kind of guy. I at least need a name." He still didn't get it, did he?"

"Sure," she whispered. "It's Blair, Blair Waldorf."

His eyes snapped open then. Finally.

"Yes, you know, your daughter's best friend?" She kissed his paralyzed lips again. "We're going to take a little trip."

***

"Serena! Eric! You made it!" Her smile dropped at the first part. ".. and you brought Chuck." He hardly spared her a glance and she had to grit her teeth to stop her from screaming.

"What's going on, Blair?" She really ought to be offended by her best friend's suspicioin. But then again, she supposed she had justifiable cause.

"I have a present for you! A little something I picked up from Maui. Come on!" She could hardly contain her excitement. It had been such a long time since one of her schemes had gone her way.

There he was, pacing the carpet like he owned the place with Dorota watching him with her eagle eye all the while.

"...Dad?"

"Serena, Eric... you guys got so big." The three of them hug and from her view from the doorframe, Blair figured whatever she did, it was worth it.

She felt a hand on her elbow tear her away and she followed Chuck down the hall to give them some privacy. "How did you manage that?"

"Oh wait, you're talking to me again?"

"Blair..." He was using his I-don't-have-time-for-this voice and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"A girl has her ways." She allowed herself a self-indulgent smile.

"You didn't-"

"Not all the way, no. But I had to put some bait on the hook." She could see the way he was biting down on his jaw. "Oh stop it. It wasn't even a big deal."

"Could you do me a favor and get a sense of self-worth?"

"I didn't know I needed your permission. Or is this about you too?" She sighed, frustrated. Why did he always have to take things so fucking personally? "This is about Serena, okay? So I used myself a bit - it's not about me." She peeked at him, her voiced lowered when she supplied, "just like how it wasn't about you."

And they both knew they were talking about the catalyst of their cold war in the first place.

He took her hands in his, his thumbs rubbing slow, heated circles on the back of her hand. "So how did you manage to-"

"There were handcuffs and castration threats involved. That's all I'm willing to divulge at the moment. A girl has to have her secrets."

He kissed her then, and it felt so good. "Okay."

"Okay."


End file.
